Will We Still Be Mallrats?
by KTDA
Summary: Rewrite.AU! Season 6! The Mallrats have been forced to flee Mega's new virus. They find themselves in a new city and tries to start a new life. But will they still be Mallrats? Rated T  for violence and some mature themes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tribe, it belongs to Cloud 9. I do not make any profit on this story. **

**Chapter 1**

The city was deserted in the early morning light, glass and paper were scattered along the road. Burning car wrecks could be seen throughout the city. Three lone figures could be seen creeping towards the outskirts of the city; all three were hooded so no one could see their faces. Another man could be seen on a hill overlooking the city, he too was hooded but he didn't belong to the others. The man had watched the city all night and soon he would be finished, just a little while longer and he could go back to the others and reported his findings to their leader. This was his test and when he reported his findings he would finally be able to prove himself to their leader again. When the sun had rise to the middle of the sky, he silently turned around a walked into the wood. If he had turned around he would a seen a boat anchoring at the beach, and maybe he wouldn't be in such a hurry to get back to his tribe.

A feeling of relief went through the group as they felt the solid ground under their feet for the first time in two weeks. It had been a rough two weeks for the Mallrats, since the left their home to flee from the new virus. They had been caught in a storm and lost their navigation. The group scattered along the beach, all in their own grief. The group was smaller now than when the left the city, the storm had taken its victim. Friends had been lost, May, Lottie, Sammy and the guy who owned the boat were no longer among them. All had fallen overboard and been taken by the sea, Gel had also fallen overboard but Lex and Jay had managed to pull her back onboard to safety. The last two weeks had taken its toll on the group and the tension lay thick in the air. After almost half an hour on the beach Lex broke the silence.

"We can't stay here, we need to look for shelter," he said looking at the other Mallrats. Once again silence was prominent in the group.

"Lex is right we can't stay here, the little ones need shelter," Jay finally said, looking at Amber and Baby Bray the whole time he spoke. Nothing else were said, the Mallrats gathered their belongings and started walking towards the city silhouette.

Almost 45 minutes has passed when the Mallrats slowly walked in to the city. They looked at the surroundings as they walked, they couldn't see a single person. The city reminded them of the first months after the virus. Nobody said anything; the anxiety could be felt in the group. Trudy had started to fall behind; she looked down at Brady who was twisting in her arms to get down.

"Maybe we should go back to the boat," she said. "It doesn't feel safe here."

"What! We can't just give up," Lex protested, starting up an argument in the tribe. First when Amber spoke the arguments ceased.

"Trudy's right, we can't stay here, she said. The mallrats started to walk back to the boat. Trudy had a hard time keeping up with the other ones since Brady had decided to walk by her own. Jack saw them and slow down and soon he was walking next to Trudy.  
>"Hi Brady," he said and lifted her up. Brady looked at Jack and giggled.<br>"You don't have to do that Jack," Trudy said and looked at him.  
>"Oh, I don't mind," Jack said and looked back at her. The truth was that he needed a break from Ellie and her constant commands. He smiled at Trudy and the girl in his arms.<br>"Thanks," Trudy said and looked at the group in front of them. "Why are they stopping?" she asked.

Amber looked at the woman who was blocking their way she had three men with her.  
>"Who are you, who are your leader?" the woman asked. Amber looked at the woman; she was hooded just as the men so she couldn't see their faces. She stepped up in front of the group with baby Bray in her arms.<br>"We are the Mallrats," she said and looked at the woman. "We are just heading back to our boat so why don't let us pass."

Lea looked at the woman in front of her. She had guts but they were not going anywhere, it was safer for them to come with her to her tribe. She focused at the woman again.  
>"You are not going anywhere you'll be safer with my tribe," the woman said. The woman starred at her and was about to say something when a boy with long dark hair interrupted her.<br>"Says who?" he yelled. The woman smiled and looked at one of the boys from her tribe he smiled back.  
>"I'm trying to help you, the city isn't safe," she said. The dark haired man was about to say something again but a blond man stopped him.<br>"How do we know that we'll be safe with you?" he asked and looked at her.  
>"You don't" she answered; she had always felt like it was better to be honest. She saw the group discussing with each other before the girl spooked again.<br>"Okay we'll come with you," she said. The woman looked at her, like they had a choice.  
>"Good!" she nodded at two of the boys from her tribe who went behind the group, when she started to walk.<p>

Amber looked at the woman who was leading them. She hoped that could trust her, but they hadn't have choice. Amber looked at the rest of the tribe they walked quietly, except for Lex of course who complaining loudly about that they could have taken them out. Jay looked at Lex had felt punching him but he didn't instead he told him to shut up. Lex looked at him but at least he shut up. Jay felt pleased and could focus at Amber again, their relationship was a bit rocky right now but he was sure that it would be different now when they were off the boat. He looked at the woman in front of them, she was talking quietly to the man who was walking next to her, and the other two was walking behind them, it almost made him feel like they were prisoners. Trudy was walking at the back of the group with Jack who still was caring Brady. It was something awfully familiar about the woman, but Trudy couldn't set her finger on it.

Lea nodded at Drew who was walking next to her.  
>"Yeah you're right, but what other choice did I have," she said and looked at him. Drew just nodded he had never been much about talker anyway. It gave Lea time to think about the Mallrats. She smiled when she saw the Hotel that served as their home. She stopped and turned around to face the tribe.<br>"Okay we are here," she said and pointed at the hotel.

The Mallrats looked at the hotel. Trudy looked at Jack, Brady had almost fallen asleep in his arms; she couldn't wait to go inside and put her down. The woman started to move again and the Mallrats followed her into the Hotel. She took them into dining room. She smiled to them when she removed her coat and for the first time they could she her face.


End file.
